bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
Princess Daisy Grundenwald is a character in Best Friends Whenever. She is portrayed by Bryana Salaz. Information Daisy emerges from the time rift at West Portland High, where she is befriended by Cyd, Shelby, Barry, and Naldo, who are surprised to discover she is a princess from the year 1522. Personality Beautiful, naïve, funny, quirky, and innocent, she is completely unfamiliar with the ways of modern life. Appearances Princess Problems Daisy first appears coming through a time rift. For the remainder of the episode, Barry and Shelby compete to see who can send her back to her time first. While doing this, Cyd and Shelby are surprised to find out that Daisy is, in fact, a princess, who's parents are dead and is being held prisoner. Near the end of the episode, she decides to stay in the 21st century and while doing so, it is revealed she will stay with Naldo. Epic Girl's Day Cyd and Shelby take Daisy along with them to one of their "Epic Girls Day" at the West Portland Promenade. Derby Little Secret In this episode, Daisy learns of the prank war Barry and Naldo are having. After they tease her and say that it's "very serious business", she mentions her ability to knight someone and the two boys put their prank war on pause to complete in a series of challenges involving Chet and Bret that Daisy has set up in order for them to be knighted. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that all of the challenges were a scam and she was just doing it to prove she could prank better than them, and she also reveals she doesn't have the authority to knight people. It's Not Ye, It's Me Relationships Cyd and Shelby To be added. Naldo Montoya She and Naldo have similar personalities, which is part of why they can get along. They are currently living together. Barry Eisenberg (Friend) She and Barry are close friends who get along fine. Barry also tries to help her understand the 21st century better. It's also implied she does have feelings for him, because he was able to pull his other three friends to save Daisy from going back to her tower, and then gives him a long hug, which Barry likes. It's also implied Barry likes her too, because she pranked him back, leading him to wonder if he should hate her or be in love with her. Quotes Trivia *Daisy first appears in Princess Problems, and Cyd and Shelby will spend season 2 helping her deal with the mysterious circumstances behind her various problems. *She always wears a heart shaped pendant. *While she stays in the 21st century, she will stay with Naldo. *Before she travelled through the time rift and came to the 21st century, she had a life as a prisoner. *Her parents were always out looking for new adventures. *She is from 494 years ago *Daisy was modelled after Giselle, the character played by Amy Adams, in Enchanted. *Her personality is similar to Rapunzel from Tangled. *She is from a kingdom called North Upswich. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters